


Pure And Perfect 纯粹而完美

by Cunana



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-way Conversation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪克一向话很多，而布鲁斯什么也不说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure And Perfect 纯粹而完美

**Author's Note:**

> 高能虐预警+泰坦感情线

迪克说：“你能相信吗，我是说，已经过去这么多年了——这么多年了。他们有一个女儿，他们同居了整整一个夏天，他们像两只野猫似的撕咬打架，互相咆哮。他们能在任何一件事上爆发争吵，任何一件。他们偶尔会突然重新变得如胶似漆，但这从来维持不过一个星期，总会有某个最细小的分歧能引发一场核爆级别的分手。你觉得他们该是彼此仇恨的了，虽然他们从来不曾对彼此下过杀手。可他们依然在上床，至少罗伊是这么告诉我的。而且他们一次也没对彼此说过‘我爱你’，一次也没有。”

迪克说：“你知道，我实在是搞不明白是什么始终把他们联系在一起。不仅仅是莉安，虽然她绝对是他们还在联系的一个非常重要的原因。但罗伊不赞成莉安和她的妈妈见面，你知道的，就像你不赞成达米安和塔利亚见面。我不知道他们之间到底是哪里出了差错，也许他们都实在太过顽固，你知道的。罗伊那时候是个一心想证明自己的年轻人，而青玉是个还在摸索职业道路的杀手。他们因为发热的荷尔蒙和一时的迷茫走到了一起，但他们永远都不会屈服，即使是为了彼此。他们顽固到绝不会为了对方放弃自己的道路，但这正是他们彼此吸引的原因。他们实在是一团糟，老天。我是说，你该看看罗伊那时候的样子。每当事情关于莉安或是青玉，他总能哭湿我的肩膀，或是任何人的。”

迪克说：“我当然劝过他，当然！我是他最好的朋友。我每个星期都飞到他那里给莉安当保姆。但你知道罗伊的，他该死地是个顽固的臭小子。他会说：‘嘿，迪基，你倒来教育我了？等你和科丽把事情弄清楚了，我再来听听你对感情的见解吧。’”

迪克说：“科丽的事情，咳，你也知道的。“

迪克说：“我们认识的时候彼此都还很年轻，你知道的。已经过去快十年了，我还能记起第一次见到她的时候——我紧张得连舌头都差点打了结。科丽不像是我认识过的任何一个女孩，她是不同的——并不因为她是个外星人，或是因为她的穿着和外貌。她是不同的，因为我能感到——我能感到我们是为彼此而生的。我们注定会成为恋人，因为从最开始那种吸引力就将我们联系在了一起。这和外貌或是品格无关，我爱她因为这是注定的，因为这是青春，热情，欲望和自由。我爱她就像我爱所有一切美好的东西，这让她始终会在我心中占据一块地方。她是火焰，激清和纯真，她爱我因为我是迪克·格雷森，因为我是她的家人，她生命的一部分。而我们注定分开也正是因为如此——我痛恨这样说，但我不爱科丽。“

迪克说：“我爱星火，那个让我动心的女孩，那个英雄，那个公主，那个神秘的，自由的，充满爱意和热情的女孩。但我无法坦白地说我爱着科丽，因为我做不到，因为我无法把永恒而纯粹的爱给予她。我无法给她平等的爱。我们分开，成为朋友，或是再次被热情和欲望点燃，直到火焰最终燃尽，淡化，而我们再次分开。她最终选择彻底离开，因为她希望这种荒唐的循环能够中止，而我尊重她的选择。“

迪克说：“我们不会再复合了，因为我们长大了。因为我是个混蛋，而她谅解了这一点，却不再会容忍这一点。“

迪克说：“我想有时候我的确搞不明白爱情。我是说，我和很多女孩交往过。我承认我有时候会无意识地给女孩传递某些讯息，以至于事情的发展总是莫名其妙。但我愿意承担责任，并且我确信我从不曾对任何一个人虚伪相待。“

迪克说：“有时候我想，这要怪你。当然，我说这话有很大一部分原因是因为你现在可没办法跳起来揍我了。但别介意，伙计，就算你活生生地站在我面前，我还是会说的。即使你威胁要打掉我的下巴我也要说。我说这要怪你，这绝对要怪在你的头上。“

迪克说：“你知道的，我爱你，就像我爱我的父亲，就像我爱我的母亲。如果我有一个兄弟，那么我爱你也像是我爱他。我爱你就像爱一个英雄，就像任何一个人爱任何一个人。“

迪克说：“我知道我话太多了，我知道你就快要用光你所有的耐心了。我知道你已经在皱着眉头，想着要怎么在复活的时候狠狠吓我一跳好报复回来了。我知道，所以我不会怪你的，你知道我永远不会怪你的。你知道我爱你，你知道我永远会爱你，你知道我把这给了你。纯粹而完美的，永恒的爱。我不能给科丽的，或是芭芭拉的，或是海伦娜或是任何其他人的。你知道这就是为什么我从来，一次也没有，像爱着你这样爱过任何一个人。你知道的。你知道我永远挣扎着试图得到认可，试图得到每一个人的喜欢。你知道我习惯于讨好身边的人，你知道的。而我永远改不掉这个坏习惯，因为我讨好不了你。你实在讨厌透顶了。这都是你的错。 “

迪克说：“这全是你的错。你把我憋惨了。“

迪克说：“你把我宠坏了，从所有最坏的角度。你允许我熬夜，你允许我吃任何我喜欢的东西，你允许我做任何我想做的事，只要这不违反你的原则。你是个糟透了的家长，布鲁斯。你让一个男孩得到他想要的一切，你让一个男孩成为了世界上最伟大的英雄的小跟班。你让我觉得我是特别的，是你最宠爱的。尽管你是个严厉的难以取悦的家伙，但你容许我占据了你生命里的一部分，最温暖和美好的那一部分，而这已经足够了。“

迪克说：“我知道，某些东西始终并且永远会存在，悲伤和愤怒是你的一部分，并且那一部分是你存在的动力。我知道你可能永远不会对我说‘我爱你’。我明白。但你容许我在你的身边，你容许自己偶尔流露出温柔或脆弱，你甚至容许自己失控，尽管那非常非常罕见。我想你依然在习惯性地宠爱我，因为我是你的孩子，我是整个世界里对你来说唯一忠诚而永恒的那一部分。你容忍我的一切，并装出一副备受折磨的样子来。你明知道你并不反感，你甚至喜欢这样。你喜欢我总缠着你，你喜欢我的冷笑话，你喜欢看我带着其他孩子把简单的事情弄得戏剧性十足。我知道你喜欢，因为我们一直是这样，我们已经这样在一起了好多好多年。如果你不喜欢，你可不会这么一直忍着——嘿，你可是蝙蝠侠。如果你真的不喜欢，你早就踢着我的屁股把我驱逐出哥谭了。“

迪克说：“有时候我在想，为什么我们从来没上过床？我们打架，我们争吵，我们和好然后安抚彼此。我们就像青玉和罗伊，除去我们没有上过床，再除去你的孩子并不真是我们两个生的——我想说的是，有几次我觉得那就要发生了，你就要吻我了，或是我把你按到墙上，然后跳上去——但那一次也没有发生。你总能恰到好处地把我吓回去，或是成功地转移我的注意力。有时候我觉得你是故意的。你意识到了那种性张力，而你选择疏导它，转移它，而不是面对和承担它。该死，我想你的确是这么做的。‘ **我不能和迪克上床，我要保持我们的现状，这是我能得到最好的。我不能任由欲望和感情把一切搞砸，让事情变复杂，让我们的关系变质** ’——该死，这绝对是你会做出的决定。“

迪克说：“你退缩了，你决定视而不见。但我不怪你。我说过，我永远不会真正地责备你，而你知道的，所以你总是这样滥用我无条件的谅解。我开始觉得整个家族里那股诡异的风气是从你这里传开的——他们知道我不介意被捉弄，或是被嘲笑。这都是因为你做了个坏榜样。“

迪克说：“你知道我会替你照顾好达米安。你知道你永远都可以依靠我。你知道我永远会在那里，你知道我永远不会走远，你知道我永远会为你回来。你知道我有多爱你。你知道我愿意为你而死，你也知道我愿意接过你的披风，任何时候，尽管这从来不是我想要的。“

迪克说：“该死的，你却从来没有对我说过‘我爱你’。当然，你当然不会说。你比罗伊还顽固。“

迪克说：“老天，我也不想这么唠叨，真的。实在是憋惨了。你知道这几天达米安都给我找了什么麻烦吗？你知道你的儿子已经有经济学学位了吗？你知道他有多不听话吗？“

迪克说：“好啦，好啦，我知道。我可以住嘴了。你看，我是有分寸的，我知道什么时候该说，什么时候该互相凝视，深情对望，然后——MUA——“

迪克说：“咳，你的墓碑真凉。等会儿我要去和我父母聊天，你有什么话想让我替你捎给他们吗？“

迪克说：“知道了。晚安，布鲁斯。“

迪克说：“哈！吓你一跳！我没有走！咳，我知道你被吓到了，虽然你还是那副死样子。我只是想告诉你，我明天还会来和你说话的。“

迪克轻声说：“我也爱你。“


End file.
